


Admiration And Love

by TheMistyDarkPrincess



Series: Cardverse Works [2]
Category: Cardverse Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, Fluff, Love, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMistyDarkPrincess/pseuds/TheMistyDarkPrincess
Summary: CardverseLudwig never thought he would love the other so much, but he loved him more than he thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another Cardverse Hetalia fic. Where did it come from? Heck if I know.

Ludwig didn't think that he would ever feel the intensity of emotions running through him as he watched his Queen move gracefully around the room. When he had met the other, he had only seen him as a necessity for him to take the throne as King. Now he was sure he would never be able to live without the other in his life. The other had literally come in like the brightest flame and melted the ice that had encased his heart in a crushing grip. Ever since he had watched his brother vanish behind iron doors that had seals to prevent magic, and only a tiny slot for food trays to be passed through, he was sure he would not find someone to fill the void of needed affection and the other place in his heart that craved the warmth of love… But he has been wrong.

“Ludwig… Is there something wrong?”

The voice of the other sounded like whispering wind, light and whimsical, yet still controlled and powerful.

“It's nothing Kiku. Come to bed. What you are worrying about can be dealt with tomorrow.”

The other raises a graceful eyebrow and tilts his head slightly staring back at him with soulful brown eyes.

“You know that is not true. And I'm almost done. I shall join you as soon as I am.”

There was a bit of amusement in the others voice as he spoke this, and Ludwig had to bite back a groan at being found out. So he was feeling slightly lonely… That was what it was to be human, and to crave affection. Not that he would show this side to anyone but the man who held his heart so gently (it was almost painful) within his grasp. The other turned back to what he had been doing, finishing assembling his outfit for the morning, one that was so complex he would need help into it, because he wanted to make sure that he looked his best for Ludwig’s birthday party the following day.

“You know that you don't need to do that. I wouldn't mind you in your simpler ensembles….”

Ludwig heard himself saying as the other gave the outfit a final look over. Kiku’s eyes turned to him then.

“I want to do this for you.”

He said a soft, loving smile on his lips.

“It's because tomorrow, you will be in full regal. I want to be next to you in the same, as your equal.”

Ludwig opened his mouth then to try and tell the other he already was. Kiku gave a soft laugh and held up his hand to stop him.

“I know that I already am. The nobles are the ones talking too much. I felt that it was time to give them a bitter medicine.”

He assured, moving towards the bed. He gracefully moved the covers of his side down and eased himself into their hold, only adjusting them back into place once he was fully entwined in their confines. He then moved into the welcoming arms Ludwig held open for him and nuzzled into the bare chest of his King.

“They should know better by now.”

Ludwig breathed into his love's hair. Kiku gave another soft laugh.

“They never will learn. They didn't want me as Queen remember? They wanted you with a woman. I just happened to have the mark of the Queen instead.”

Ludwig grumbled at that, pulling the other closer to him and laying a soft kiss to the ebony hair that belonged to the only person he would ever let hold his heart in their hands. Kiku pulled back slightly to place a soft kiss to the available skin near him.

“Sleep Ludwig. Tomorrow will come sooner than you think.”

He said softly, and Ludwig gave a small smile at the subtle reprimand for still being awake now that they were both in bed.

“Of course. Sorry my Love.”

Ludwig responded, then he snapped his fingers and the room went completely dark. The two were asleep in moments.


End file.
